Question: Daniel bought a new pair of glasses at the store when they were having a $5\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of glasses was $$15$, how much did Daniel pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$15$ $\times$ $5\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{5}{100}$ which is also equal to $5 \div 100$ $5 \div 100 = 0.05$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.05$ $\times$ $$15$ $ = $ $$0.75$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Daniel paid. $$15$ $-$ $$0.75$ $ = $ $$14.25$ Daniel paid $$14.25$ for the pair of glasses.